


silver eyes and a rosebud smile

by manbun_zukka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cursed Child is mentioned kinda so if you haven't read that then ~spoilers~, Fluff, M/M, Patronus Charm, Scorbus, a wee bit of angst, and a bit of a redemption arc for rose, breif mention of internalized homophobia, fluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluff, i love these two so much, its mostly just cute moments between da bois, my little baby slytherin gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Albus' favorite color was silver, no questions asked, no second thoughts.It wasn't because he wanted to show house pride. It wasn't because he was a Slytherin. No. It was because he loved silver, the exact shade of silver that was contained in Scorpius' eyes.Scorpius' favorite color was green, but not just green, emerald green, and a deep shade of it.He loved that deep, dark shade of green because it was the exact color of Albus' eyes. Just one shade darker than his father's, but so deep in comparison, like they had layers upon layers of immense pigment.EXCERPT:“Albus, what’s your favorite color?” Rose asked. "I just want to know what I should get you for your birthday."“It’s silver,” Albus said, "but just get me candy for my birthday."“Such a Slytherin,” Rose teased. “Showing house pride.”“Yeah.” Albus sighed, looking over at his beautiful (secret)  boyfriend. Scorpius was wearing sunglasses, but if he weren’t his bright silver eyes would’ve been glinting in the sunlight. “House pride.”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	silver eyes and a rosebud smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I haven't posted anything fanfic related for a while, I've been pretty busy working on some original writing of my own, but I saw this wonderful Scorbus headcannon about Albus and Scorpius loving the color of each other's eyes, and I just had to write a fic about it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ
> 
> [ps I borrowed the character of Cassie Flint from a Flintwood fic I read a while back, and she's the daughter of Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, placed in Hufflepuff because no one would see that coming]

**December 21, 2017**

**Potter Household**

The quiet was deafening.

It wasn’t usually like this over the holidays. It was normally loud, full of laughter and noise, and maybe there would’ve been a Christmas song playing over the wireless, but never like this.

Quiet, all except for the scraping of forks on plates.

Albus couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. It was his fault that they didn’t have the perfect family, and it was his fault that they were different, and it was his fault that things were so goddamn awkward.

“Albus?” Lily asked, in her childlike-wonder type voice. 

“Yes, Lils?” he answered.

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Silver,” he said, “like Slytherin.” _Like Scorpius’ eyes_ , he thought.

“That’s cool.” Lily murmured. “I like pink.”

**March 28, 2018**

**Malfoy Manor**

“Scorpius, dear,” Astoria called. “Come here please.”

“Yes Mum?” Scorpius asked.

“What color would you like for your new dress robes?” she asked, reaching a hand out to stroke down Scorpius’ face.

“Green,” he answered without hesitation. “A deep, emerald green, like the Slytherin colors.” _Like Albus’ eyes_ , he thought.

“That’s a beautiful color, my love.” Astoria sighed, removing her hand from his face and placing it on his shoulder. “You’ll look dashing.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Scorpius murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Scorpius. So much.”

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

**September 1, 2019**

**Hogwarts Express**

Scorpius’ silver eyes were shining with unshed tears for the entire journey to school. 

Albus would’ve done something if he thought it would help, but it wouldn’t have, not for Scorpius. He just sat next to him on the bench seat, and let his ferret crawl around in their laps, and read his book, and _was there_.

He knew his best friend well enough now to know that Scorpius hated being alone. He loathed it. So Albus stayed. He sat quietly, and Scorpius sat quietly, and it was all very silent.

But it wasn’t like the silence at home. It was calm, and comforting, and welcome. They just sat next to each other, and Scorpius cried quietly, and Albus read quietly, and slipped his hand into Scorpius’, and Scorpius didn’t pull away.

He never pulled away.

Ever.

**November 27, 2020**

**Slytherin Dorms**

_Eyes._

_Emerald eyes, shining._

_Then, nothing._

Scorpius woke with a shuddering breath. He looked around at his bed, the green hangings, the oak posts, and exhaled deeply. He was home. He was at Hogwarts. He was safe, not lost in another timeline.

The tears still came. They always did. It was always Albus that got to him the most. At the end of the nightmare, after everyone else, tortured and left on the floor, there was Albus. 

And nothing would happen. He would just stare into his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes, and then, a flash, and then nothing.

Nothing.

**May 7, 2021**

**Bank of the Black Lake**

“Albus!” Rose called. “Wait up!”

“Go on,” he said to Scorpius. “We’ll meet you down there.” His boyfriend nodded and continued on, and Albus stopped to wait for his cousin.

The three best friends were planning for a picnic day on the lake, but Rose had been caught up in studying, so she had been a touch late. Their friendship had improved immensely in the year after Albus and Scorp’s Time Traveling Extravaganza™ and nowadays you could barely catch one without the other two.

“Sorry,” Rose panted once she reached Albus. “Got caught up with Arithmancy.”

“Of course you did.” Albus smirked, knocking her playfully in the side. “C’mon, Scorp’s waiting.”

“Albus, what’s your favorite color?” Rose asked as they walked down. “I want to know so I can figure out what to get you for your birthday.”

“It’s silver,” Albus said, “but just get me candy for my birthday.”

“Such a Slytherin,” Rose teased. “Showing house pride.”

“Yeah.” Albus sighed, looking over at his beautiful (secret) boyfriend. Scorpius was wearing sunglasses, but if he weren’t his bright silver eyes would’ve been glinting in the sunlight. “House pride.”

**November 16, 2022**

**Hogwarts Library**

Scorpius reached up and wiped a tear from Albus’ cheek, kissing the spot lightly. His emerald eyes had been leaking silent tears for a while now, and Scorpius couldn’t help but feel like he had to wipe each and every one of them away.

“I just feel like if I tell him, it’ll ruin the fragile peace that we already have,” he whispered, putting his head in his hands. 

“Albus, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Scorpius whispered. “If my dad can come to terms with it, then surely _your dad_ will. What is there to worry about?”

“I don’t know!” Albus sounded exasperated. “I’ve had this same conversation in my head so many times, and I just can’t figure out why I’m so nervous about telling him! We’ve been together for more than a year, Scorp, and I feel horrible about keeping it a secret from my family, but I can’t for the life of me work up the guts to tell them.”

“Hey,” Scorpius whispered, “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. You have me, and you have Rose, and your family’s going to love you no matter what.”

Albus looked up, looked at Scorpius with his perfect, beautiful, emerald green eyes, and Scorpius fell in love with him all over again.

“I’ll be okay, Albus. I promise.”

“I love you Scorp.”

“I love you too, Albus.”

**June 28, 2023**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

“I can’t believe we graduated,” Albus breathed from where he was tucked under Scorpius’ arm. They were sprawled out under the shade of a willow tree, one that couples frequently carved their names into after their graduation. Albus could spot out familiar names, like those of Molly Prewett and Aurther Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans, and of course their own.

“I know.” Scorpius agreed. “It seems like just yesterday we were first meeting on the Express. I can’t believe that so much has happened in seven years.”

“Yeah,” Albus sighed. “Time really flies once you’ve travelled through it. Remember when you asked Rose out?”

“Jesus,” Scorp shuddered. “I would like to never be reminded of that again, please. Remember when you asked Cassie Flint out?”

“Hey!” Albus defended. “Even if that _did_ go up in flames, at least we’re both gay now.”

“I love you, Albus.” Scorpius whispered. “These last seven years with you-they’ve been the best years of my life.”

“Even the one when I dragged you back in time?”

“Yes, Al, even that one,” he breathed, voice shaking slightly. “You should know by now that there really isn’t anyone else I’d rather travel through the path of eternal darkness with. Not even a big, strong bloke.”

“Same here,” Albus sighed. “I love you too, Scorp. So much.”

Albus looked at Scorpius, at the reflections cast in his silver eyes from the light filtering in through the leaves of the tree, at his perfect smile, and his beautiful face, and couldn’t believe why this boy, this perfect, rosebud boy had fallen in love with him

**October 29, 2024**

**Godric’s Hollow**

“Albus, what are we doing here?” Scorpius asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Albus insisted, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragging him to a small park off the town square. “Okay, I need you to promise that you’re gonna let me say everything I have to say, because if you interrupt me I will one-hundred percent start crying.”

“...Okay?”

“Alright.” Albus breathed, sitting down on a bench and taking Scorpius’ hands. “Sit with me?”

Scorpius nodded, and sat down across from his boyfriend, bracing himself for whatever Albus had to say.

“Today, forty-three years ago, we were sitting right here, in the dark, considering how the hell we were going to escape time. You said to me that night, ‘If I had to choose a companion to be at the return of eternal darkness with, I'd choose you.’ and no matter what I said back then, probably something stupid, knowing me, I now know that the same exact thing is true for me.” Albus said, as if he was reciting from memory, which Scorpius didn’t doubt.

“There is no one else that I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, or grow old with, or pull all-nighters with, or do anything with, really, than you. You make every day of my life so much brighter, with your silver eyes, and your rosebud smile, and your beautiful enthusiasm and optimism, and I couldn’t ask for anything more than to be able to love for the rest of my life.

“So, here goes nothing. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my husband?” he finished.

Scorpius was crying now, tears streaming out of his eyes, and he nodded, and seemed past words, but he choked out an almost inaudible ‘yes’ and Albus grabbed him into a soft kiss, and they could’ve been back in 1981, and it wouldn’t have ruined this moment. Nothing could have ruined this moment.

Albus pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and slid the slim silver band onto Scorpius’ finger.

“Al,” Scorpius sobbed. “My Mum’s ring. It’s my Mum’s.”

The ring was a thin band of silver, inlaid with emeralds in the shape of a tiny rose that matched the exact shade of Albus’ eyes. Scorpius could’ve recognised it from a mile away; his mother had worn that band for every day of his life before she left. 

“How the hell did you get my dad to give you this?” he asked, voice still slightly tearful. 

“When we visited a few weeks ago, while you were seeing your mother, I took him aside, and I asked him for his blessing, and he gave it to me, and then a few days later he just sent me the ring, with a note that said ‘Scorpius always said that the emeralds were his favorite shade of green’” Albus said, reaching up to wipe tears from Scorpius’ pale cheeks.

“I love you so much, Albus.”

“I love you too, Scorpius.”

**July 12, 2025**

**The Burrow**

“The vows, please.” the officiant announced. “Albus, you first, if you please.”

“Yeah, of course.” Albus breathed, fumbling through his pockets before pulling out a worn piece of paper. It looked like he had carried it around for months, so worn out in some places that it was close to ripping, and covered with words scrawled in Albus’ tight-fisted handwriting. 

“Ever since I was eleven, whenever people asked me what my favorite color was, I would respond with silver. And for years, everyone thought it was because I was a Slytherin. Because I wanted to show house pride. But really, the reason I love silver, is because on my first day at Hogwarts, I made my first friend on a hours-long train ride with someone that I barely knew, with silver eyes and a rosebud smile. And I proceeded to fall in love with those eyes. How they shine when it rains, and how they sparkle in the sun, and how, whenever Scorpius gets excited about something, his eyes do this thing where they get really wide, and it’s overwhelmingly cute.

“And then I fell in love with so much more.” Albus went on, turning towards Scorpius, who was crying silently, and smiling the softest smile. “How you look when you first wake up, and your hair is all messed up. How you can get so passionate over something that I have to forcibly remove a book from your hands. How much love you have to give, and how you manage to spread that love to everyone that you come into contact with. How brave you are, and how you always manage to keep me above water when I’m letting myself slip down too far.

“And it was hard. Boy, was it hard. I hated myself for being who I was, hated myself for what I thought would ruin the peace that I finally had with my family, but I loved myself for loving you, and I love you with everything that I am, Scorp. So I stopped caring about what anyone else to say, because I knew that if I didn’t jump on the chance that I had right then, I’d regret it for the rest of my life. And sure, having to come out to your entire _ginormous_ family kinda sucked, but I knew that I’d have you in it with me for the long haul.

“I fell in love with the man you are Scorpius. And I already love the man you’re going to be.” he finished, reaching out to wipe a tear from Scorpius’ face.

“Okay,” Scorpius sighed. He still sounded a bit choked up, but he shook his shoulders out a bit, and exhaled, turning to face Albus. “Albus Potter, from the day I met you, I knew that you were special. I had thought I’d be alone at school, doomed to have a tinted past hanging over my head forever. But you saw me sitting all alone, and you ignored the advice of everyone else and you sat with me, and you became my best friend. You got me through the single-hardest time of my life without a second thought, and you pulled me into so many crazy shenanigans that I thought we wouldn’t make it out of our fourth year alive.

“I’d never resented you, not even when you actually pulled me through time, but I’d always taken you for granted. And then I caught a glimpse, just a sliver, or what the world would’ve been without you, and I vowed that I’d never let myself live without you again. And after that, Albus, after we almost destroyed the world and then saved it all again in the span of a month and a half, you changed. You smiled more, and you hugged me more, and even though neither of us ever really slept, you seemed so much more rested and peaceful. And I found myself slowly but surely falling in love with you.” Scorpius paused, looking up at Albus, who had tears held up in his emerald eyes.

“And then one day, during lunch, we were in an empty defense classroom, trying desperately to cast a patronus, because I was deadset on casting one by the end of our fifth year, and I was trying so hard to conjure a memory, but I couldn’t cast anything, not until I thought of you. Your laugh, your eyes, your smile, everything about you, Albus, it makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. And I cast a patronus, a soft, silver doe right there, and then you cast yours, and it was a doe too, and you were jumping up and down and cheering, but I couldn’t help myself, I grabbed you right there, in the middle of the classroom, and I kissed you. And you kissed me back. And the rest is history.” he finished.

“Thank you.” the officiant said. “The rings, please?”

Albus turned behind him to where James and Teddy were standing, and James pressed the cool, silver band into his hand, smiling at him before reaching back to grab his boyfriend’s hand.

Scorpius turned too, facing Rose and Cassie Flint. Rose handed him the thick, gold ring and smiled, mouthing the words ‘ _go get’em, tiger!’._

“Alright,” the officiant continued, “Albus repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Albus said, sliding the band onto Scorpius’ finger.

“Scorpius, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Scorpius breathed, placing the ring on Albus’ finger.

“With the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other!”

Albus grabbed Scorpius into a sweeping embrace, holding onto his biceps whilst Scorpius grabbed onto his waist. Everyone was cheering, and wiping tears from their eyes, and there was golden confetti coming down from the ceiling and sticking to everyone’s clothes.

And it was perfect.

  
If Albus could’ve taken a picture of the moment (which Rose was _of course_ doing), and shown it to himself in first year, he would never have believed it. But now, standing up at the altar and kissing his _husband_ , he couldn’t see himself anywhere else but here.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! It took me a bit longer than I anticipated, and I put a lot of effort and love into it, so I would really appriciate your kudos and comments!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
